Realisation
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Basically its a fai/syaoran fic. i suck at sumaries and i promise the story is better than it sounds. Plz R&R and enjoy


_**Rated: M**_

_**Series: Tsubasa chronicles**_

_**Pairings: Fay/Syaoran**_

_**This is a Tsubasa chronicle story since that is what I'm currently into so I hope you like it. Plz R&R for me, flames are welcome as well.**_

_**I decided to do a Fay and Syaoran since there aren't many good ones out there. T-T**_

**Realisation**

Fay opened his eyes and sat up. They had arrived but he couldn't see anyone. He blinked and saw he was in a field with numerous caves surrounding the area and the sky was darkening rapidly. "Kirgy, Sakura, Mokona, Syaoran! Where are you?" he called out and heard his voice echo back to him. Then he spotted a mop of brown hair and a green cloak. Walking over he saw it was Syaoran, asleep from their travel. "Syaoran, Syaoran, wake up" said Fay, shaking him. Syaoran groaned and opened his eyes to see Fay's face inches from his own smiling down at him. "What? Where are we and where are the others?" he asked, sitting up. Fay sighed and replied "I'm afraid we have been split up by the looks of it. We had better camp here tonight and search in the morning". Syaoran looked up at him with worried eyes before nodding and standing up.

Fay looked around and pointed at a cave and said "its going to rain. Let's go in there". Syaoran looked at him and smiled softly before heading over. Fay swallowed and tried not to stare at the boy who was so adorable but so out of his league. _Why is love so hard. It is so complicated but Syaoran is so determined and strong. He is worth it _thought Fay as they walked inside the cave. Suddenly Syaoran gasped and ran back out. Fay watched, walked out and then realised it had started raining. Confused he went back in and removed his coat and then he waited and soon Syaoran returned with firewood but he was soaked through. Syaoran lit a fire and then shivered. "Syaoran, get out of those wet clothes and sleep" suggested Fay. Syaoran shivered again before complying. Fay had to try not to stare as Syaoran removed his shirt, revealing his tanned skin and muscles that moved with his movements. Syaoran laid down and went to sleep. Fay blushed at how cute he looked and images came to mind. Shaking his head he crawled over and looked down at the sleeping boy.

Fay bent down and brushed a hand along Syaoran's chest, loving how smooth his skin felt and looked with the fire playing over his lightly tanned skin. Fay hesitated and then bent down to press his lips carefully against Syaoran's slightly parted ones, enjoying the taste of him. Syaoran moaned and opened his eyes. Fay stared as Syaoran woke, staring into two warm brown spheres widening as he took in Fay and looked into Fay's blue eyes. Fay blushed even harder and made to pull away but Syaoran pulled him back and deepening the kiss, muttering "where do you think you're going". Fay's eyes widened before closing, enjoying the feel of Syaoran under him and knowing Syaoran accepted him. Syaoran sighed, his feelings for Fay coming back to the surface in full rage after been buried for so long. Fay's tongue touched Syaoran's lips, seeking entrance to which Syaoran gave in happily Fay reached down and slipped a hand under the waistband of Syaoran's pants, grasping him firmly in his hand. Syaoran gasped as Fay started to pump his manhood, running his hand up and down the hard shaft.

That was all it took to get Syaoran's blood pumping. Syaoran stood up, pulling his pants off and then reaching for Fay's clothes. Syaoran pulled off Fay's shirt before he knelt down and pulled Fay's pants right down. Fay hissed as the cold air hit his erection before Syaoran wrapped his mouth around Fay's shaft, pushing him to the ground. Syaoran licked and sucked Fay's shaft until it was coated in his saliva and Fay was panting loudly. "More" panted Fay, thrusting into Syaoran's mouth as far as he could without choking the young man. Syaoran laughed from deep in his throat, sending vibrations rippling through Fay's body while licking the head of Fay's shaft. Fay groaned and withdrew from Syaoran's mouth, rolling over so Syaoran was kneeling in front of him. Fay lubed himself up with Syaoran's precum and saliva while inserting a finger into Syaoran's tight entrance, preparing him. Syaoran squirmed under him, getting used to the intrusion. Fay asked "you ready" and Syaoran nodded. Fay kissed him softly before pushing slowly into Syaoran.

Syaoran screamed and thrust backwards drawing Fay in all the way. Fay waited for Syaoran to get used to him. Syaoran groaned at how full he felt with Fay's thickness filling him completely. Impatient for more he rubbed himself on Fay, earning a moan from the older man. "Move…" panted Syaoran and Fay pulled out and the thrust back in. Fay moaned at how tight Syaoran was. Syaoran met Fay thrust for thrust, heightening both his and the magician's pleasure to its fullest. Fay thrust in deeper, slamming into Syaoran and then Syaoran saw stars as Fay hit his prostate hard. Fay smirked before he thrusted into Syaoran a few more times before cumming, burying himself deep in Syaoran and spilled hot seed inside him. Syaoran threw his head back as he felt Fay's hot liquid fill him to the brim before throwing his head back in a silent scream when he came shortly after Fay. Both boys collapsed exhausted and Syaoran laid his head on Fay's chest before he fell asleep with a smile on his face. Fay smiled and kissed him, murmuring "I love you Syaoran".

* * * * *

The next morning Fay woke up and smiled when he felt Syaoran laying next to him. "Wake up sleepyhead" he said, shaking the boy. Syaoran mumbled something before sitting up. They got dressed and then Syaoran and Fay stopped, hearing a noise. "Syaoran! Fay! You here?" called out a voice that belonged to Sakura. Fay smiled at Syaoran before they walked out. Syaoran waved and yelled "over here". Fay waved and Sakura smiled, waving back before running over, Mokona on her shoulder and Kurogane following at a slower pace. As Sakura approached Syaoran looked up at Fay and said "thank you Fay". Fay smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder before replying "anytime Syaoran".

Hope you liked it and thanks for reading.

Plz R&R, all reviews are welcome including flames. They are just ignored mostly but you can still send them. If I muddled anything up, plz tell me asap.

Cya Later


End file.
